1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic system, and more particularly to an electronic system having a NAND flash memory for storing a boot code, which is for booting up the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic system has a NAND flash memory for storing a boot code. When the electronic system boots up, the boot code in the NAND flash memory is copied to an execute-in-place (XIP) memory, and a processor of the electronic system executes the boot code in the XIP memory to make the electronic system boot up. However, the problem of bit damage tends to occur after the NAND flash memory is repeatedly used for a long time. Thus, when some bits of the boot code are damaged, the conventional electronic system having the NAND flash memory for storing the boot code cannot boot up due to the damage of the boot code.